wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyadria Sunvein
**It is to be noted that the following information pertains to the RP Blood Elf toon Alyadria on Wyrmrest Accord – Horde and her story within that realm. It is by no means a reflection of any other players that rp a priestess/priest of Belore. However by all accounts within the RP community Alyadria is -the- first priestess of Belore since the fall of Quel’Thalas. The following is biography of her life thus far** Alyadria Sunvein, born Alyadria Del’loas, is the first Priestess of Belore since the fall of Quel’thalas and the leader of the order Hand of Belore. Born in the year of King 537, Alyadria is a dedicated and devote follower of Belore (The Sin’dorei equivalent to the Holy Light.) She has spent her life training, studying and in service to her people, and Quel’Thalas. Alyadria is considered a traditionalist, and often is seen wearing the traditional robes of the High Priestesses of the Sin’dorei. The same robes that adorn the many statues in Silvermoon city dedicated to these honoured priestesses of the past. Alyadria, although she is polite and interested of other races, she still believes that Sin’dorei are superior in every form and fashion. Alyadria makes it a point to allow the public to have access to her and to the faith, performing monthly sermons in the Walk of Elders as well as nightly strolls around the city streets of Silvermoon. She can often be found in the Library of the Sunfury Spire, or in Fairbreeze Villiage. The order called Hand of Belore, is built on the virtues of Belore, is sworn to stop any and all forms of evil that threaten the Sin’dorei people, Quel’Thalas and the world. As the leader of this order, Alyadria hopes to create a beacon of hope for her people, a promise for a glorious feature free of the evil that wishes to destroy it and spread the faith to any and all that would hear it. Early History{C}Edit' ' Born to her father Baralone a simple Ironsmith and her mother Slaethia a simple house wife; Alyadria and her brother Vymondi grew up in the lowers of Quel’Thalas. Those that lived within the outskirts of the major city of Silvermoon were considered of lower caste, although those who had trade skills were still called upon if the need arose. Her home was nothing of note, built into the walls of one of the allies as so many others were. Her parents were content in their lives, held no value for the old ways as they thought the time for traditions had past. The spoke of the old times, the wars and battles past and the promises for the future. Alyadria’s early life was much like those of other children, although her natural curiosity often found herself in trouble. The first noted offence on record was when she threw a dagger into the apple that a guard was about to eat. At the age of 10 this was let pass, though noted in the records. It would later be found out that the guard had taken the apple from Alyadria’s brother as he was presenting as a gift to Alyadria outside their home. As a low caste family the apple was worth a day’s pay of gold and the guard on his horse snatched the apple as he rode past. Alyadria had always been playing with the daggers her father created in the smith, she often carried a small one fit for a child around her waist. She having incredible aim threw the dagger at the apple, the guard stopped dismounted and threatened to cut her fingers off. As the man approached, another guard stopped him and apologized to Alyadria and her brother and the matter dropped. Although it is clear a report was filed. At the age of 15, Alyadria had begun sneaking around the city, watching the nobles and guards. It was during the May fest that she would catch a glimpse of her future, in the form of priestess named Aldea. Alyadria was memorized by the priestess beauty, grace and kindness; and followed the priestess for an entire day. When Alyadria found out that the priestess was one of Belore she was curious as to what that meant. For the next 20 years Alyadria began to pester those who knew of the old ways, knew of the traditions and faith of her people. She found the comfort in tomes that were smuggled to the lowers from noble’s homes. Teaching her to read and write so that she could become something more than she was. Her knowledge on the Holy Light and her understanding of how it was used grew but it was still beyond her grasp. Her family did not approve, and found that her curiosity would threaten their lives. That she had no business as a lower caste for asking such questions and she was foolish for putting her faith in such fairy tales. So she gave up her quest for the light to honor her parents, and instead began to help them with their daily tasks. It was during this time that the Horde had begun its entry into Azeroth and tales of battles and wars began to circulate around Quel’Thalas. Alyadria and her family were summoned to aid in creating weapons and armor for the Sin’dorei, as were many of those who had the skills to do so. Blood and despair became the new songs sung, stories told and the future looked grim. Years past and the tales grew darker. Demons turned to scourge, legions to plagues and Alyadria watched in horror as her only brother was called to duty. She felt helpless as the world around her was thrown into chaos, again and again. She turned back to her faith in the light and began with new purpose to learn how to wield it. Even as the walls of Quel’Thalas fell she did not lose her faith. She fled with her parents but vowed to return, to find someone who could teach her the path of Belore. She felt that was her purpose, that was her destiny to bring hope to her people and instill the traditions that they had lost.. Alyadria’s her mother and father were of the belief of many of the elves before them, that Belore was the faith of the humans. That the Holy Light had forsaken the Sin’dorei in their time of need and therefore was more a philosophy than something to be worshipped. When her brother did not return from the Northrend, her family further shunned the traditional ways. Her family did not approve of her endeavor, and found that her curiosity would threaten their lives. That she had no business as a lower caste for asking such questions and she was foolish for putting her faith in such fairy tales. For Alyadria it was already too late, she had a curiosity that could not be sated and blooming faith that needed to be neutered. So in an act of selfishness she left her parents, disowned them, discarded their beliefs and ventured out to find her way. Alyadria set out to find herself, and know what it was to be ‘True Sin’dorei’. Upon entering the once beautiful Falconwing Square, Alyadria found a piece of parchment on the wall of the Inn. It almost called to her.. She watched as the magic parchment changed to a moving picture of the glory of the Sin’dorei. The parchment called for those who wish to be true Sin’dorei to seek out the Sunvein Dynasty, and so she did. Past History (Sunvein Dynasty) Current History Write the second section of your page here. Category:Horde Category:Horde Priest Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:2014